Madness
by Kemis
Summary: (YAOI) La storia è ambientata dopo lo scontro al Rainbow Brigde. Kamui non reagisce bene alla sparizione di Subaru, e quando gli arriva notizia della sua morte impazzisce. Chi potrà riportarlo in sè?
1. Capitolo 1

Pairing: SubaruxKamui, almeno nelle mie intenzioni, ma non mi arrischio a pronunciarmi. Cavolo, non e' colpa mia, i personaggi fanno sempre quello che vogliono loro!!

Spoilers: 16 tankobon.

Disclaimers: I personaggi non sono miei ma appartengono alle Clamp. Sigh, sob, sigh!

Note: E' una ff incentrata principarlmente su Kamui (vi ho gia' detto che e' il mio personaggio preferito?), sui suoi sentimenti e sul suo legame con Subaru. E' molto deprimente, così deprimente che quando la rileggo viene da piangere a me che l'ho scritta. Spero che nonostante questo vi piaccia. 

Parte 1 

Kamui armeggiò per qualche istante con la serratura, prima che la porta decidesse di cedere e si aprisse. Entrò richiudendola alle sue spalle.

"Sono tornato!" chiamò a voce alta, ma non gli rispose nessuno. Ricordò che Yuzuriha gli aveva detto che lei e Arashi sarebbero andate a far spese, il che significava che anche Sorata sarebbe andato con loro.

Andò in cucina, si prese una bottiglietta d'acqua minerale dal frigo e andò in camera sua. Sembrava che anche Subaru fosse uscito, probabilmente aveva un lavoro da fare. Quindi, essendo da solo, avrebbe dovuto anche pensare alla cena. Poco male, ultimamente la sua abilità culinaria stava migliorando, anche grazie ai consigli di Akira-san. Stava prendendo i suoi libri per fare i compiti, quando suonarono il campanello.

Incuriosito andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti un facchino.

"Salve, perdoni il disturbo. Dobbiamo fare una consegna all'appartamento del Presidente, ma nessuno ha saputo dirci di preciso dove potevamo trovarlo per avere delle istruzioni." spiegò l'uomo, evidentemente imbarazzato. "Una delle segretarie ha detto che Imonoyama-san passa molto tempo qui, quindi mi chiedevo se potevamo scaricare da voi il nostro 'pacco'. Non certo definitivamente, solo per uno o due giorni al massimo, finché non avremo ricevuto delle precise disposizioni."

Kamui rimase ad osservare l'uomo, cercando di assorbire le informazioni che aveva sputato fuori tutte in un colpo. Era titubante, ma d'altronde non poteva certo rifiutare, dato che stava approfittando dell'ospitalità di Nokoru-san. Inoltre capiva il povero facchino. Nokoru-san a volte si comportava in modo quasi infantile per essere il presidente del Clamp Campus. Annuì all'uomo, spalancando la porta.

"Va bene, non c'è problema." disse, annuendo di nuovo. "Ma che cos'è questo pacco, di preciso?"

L'uomo si fece indietro, lasciando spazio a tre uomini che trasportavano qualcosa di grande ed evidentemente pesante. "Un pianoforte." spiegò, arossendo leggermente. 

"Un pianoforte?!" Kamui si grattò la testa, un po' sconsolato. _Come_ avrebbe fatto a spiegare tutta questa storia a Sorata e agli altri? Però la cosa non gli dispiaceva.

Sistemato lo strumento in salotto gli uomini uscirono dall'appartamento. "Domani passeremo a riprendercelo. La ringrazio molto per la gentilezza." disse il capo-squadra, poi anche lui uscì.

Kamui restò solo davanti al pianoforte, perplesso. Non sapeva cosa fare. Alla fine sciolse prudentemente parte dell'imballaggio, quel tanto che era sufficiente per aprire la tastiera. Lasciò scorrere le dita sui tasti, accogliendo la familiare sensazione dello smalto freddo sotto i polpastrelli. Suonò poche note, per controllare l'accordatura. 

Adesso la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata richiudere tutto e far finta di nulla. Accarezzò lentamente i tasti. _'Al diavolo,'_ pensò, sedendosi sullo sgabello ancora imballato. _'Sono da solo in casa e anche se suono un po' nessuno lo verrà a sapere.'_ Rimase immobile per qualche istante, frugando nella memoria per trovare un pezzo da suonare.

Optò per la _suite_ francese numero due di Bach. Lasciò che le sue dita sottili si animassero e si muovessero autonomamente con sicurezza sulla tastiera, ricreando abilmente l'intreccio di voci e melodie del primo tempo, per poi lanciarsi nella vorticosità della _courrante_. Nonostante fosse passato parecchio tempo da quando aveva studiato quel brano le sue mani lo ricordavano ancora alla perfezione. E mentre suonava la sua mente era libera di ripensare a sua madre e a quanto aveva amato la musica. Le era sempre piaciuto Bach; spesso Kamui restava a suonarlo per lei per tutto il pomeriggio. Alla fine della _sarabande_ aveva già gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Si interruppe per asciugarle, sforzandosi di trattenersi. Aveva già pianto abbastanza per lei.

A questo punto, però, il suo umore decisamente non era favorevole a continuare con l'esecuzione della _suite_. Iniziò a suonare l'_Adagio_ di Albinoni e non potè reprimere un sorriso amaro, sentendo come i suoi accordi grevi e la melodia lamentosa si adattavano perfettamente al suo umore. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò risucchiare dalla musica, sintonizzando la sua anima sulle note che stava suonando, lasciandola cantare il suo dolore ad ogni accordo, lasciandola gridare quando l'intensità del brano cresceva e poi facendola piangere in silenzio sui _piano_, in un tumulto di cadenze, arpeggi ed emozioni che sembrarono dipanarsi da sé culminando nell'ultima nota del brano, quel sol acuto che alle sue orecchie sembrava quasi il grido di un'anima morente.

Sospirò, appoggiando le mani alla tastiera, sentendosi esausto psicologicamente, svuotato di ogni pensiero, come se la musica avesse portato con sè il suo dolore, almeno per qualche tempo, lasciandolo piacevolmente intorpidito.

L'improvviso suono di applausi lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà. Balzò in piedi, voltandosi di scatto e vide alle sue spalle Nokoru-san e le sue due fedeli ombre, Suoh e Akira e tutti e tre avevano dei sorrisi stampati sulla faccia.

"Meraviglioso!" si complimentò il biondo Presidente del Clamp Campus.

"M-mi dispiace per aver usato il piano senza permesso." balbettò l'adolescente arrossendo.

"Oh, non importa. Non sapevo che tu sapessi suonare il pianoforte. Sei molto bravo." disse Nokoru, sorridendo.

"Nokoru-san ha ragione." concordò Akira. "Hai molto talento. Non mi era mai capitato di sentire un'esecuzione così… toccante dell'_Adagio_ di Albinoni."

Kamui arrossì ancora di più. "G-grazie, ma esagerate…" mormorò.

"Hanno ragione loro." disse una quinta voce. "Sei davvero molto bravo." Kamui si voltò, riconoscendo la voce. Subaru scese gli ultimi scalini e si avvicinò. L'adolescente divenne di un intenso color cremisi.

"S-S-Subaru… P-pensavo che tu non… non fossi in casa." balbettò, imbarazzato.

"Ero impegnato in una seduta di meditazione, per questo non ho risposto quando sei tornato." spiegò, con un lieve sorriso. "Dove hai imparato a suonare così bene?"

"Mi ha insegnato mia madre." spiegò Kamui, tenendo lo sguardo basso. "A lei piaceva molto."

"Beh, a questo punto penso che questo piano resterà qui." disse Nokoru, con un sorriso. "Sarebbe un peccato privarci del piacere di sentirti suonare."

"Ma… Ma non ce n'è bisogno." protestò debolmente Kamui. Ulteriori lamentele furono interrotte dal ritorno di Sorata, Arashi e Yuzuriha.

"Accidenti, un pianoforte!" cinguettò la ragazzina, saltellando. "Come ci è finito qui?"

"È per Kamui-san, di cui abbiamo appena scoperto un inaspettato talento musicale." spiegò Nokoru. I tre Seals fissarono l'adolescente come se gli fosse spuntata un'altra testa.

"Sai suonare il piano? E da quando?!" chiese Sorata, sorpreso. Kamui arrossì di nuovo.

"Interessante scoperta." commentò Arashi, con un lieve sorriso.

"Ma veramente…" balbettò Kamui, sempre più imbarazzato.

"Forza, leviamo l'imballaggio, così il nostro Kamui potrà suonarci qualcosa!" propose Sorata, proposta a cui Yuzuriha e Nokoru annuirono allegramente.

"Nokoru-san, non hai finito i rapporti." ricordò Suoh.

"Avanti, possono anche aspettare per un po'." suggerì il Presidente del Clamp Campus, ma Suoh lo afferrò per la manica e, dopo essersi scusato, lo trascinò fuori dall'appartamento seguito da Akira. Intanto Sorata e Yuzuriha si misero a togliere la plastica che copriva il pianoforte.

Prima che Kamui potesse protestare avevano già finito.

"Coraggio, Kamui, facci sentire qualcosa!" chiese ridendo Yuzuriha, saltellando.

"Bisogna preparare la cena, altrimenti mangeremo troppo tardi, e stasera è il mio turno." ricordò Kamui. Qualche istante di silenzio.

"Ti sostituirò io." si offrì Arashi. L'adolescente le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco, ma la sacerdotessa era già sparita in direzione della cucina.

"Avanti, non farti pregare! Per piacere!" chiesero in coro Sorata e la ragazzina.

Kamui osservò Sorata e Yuzuriha, che lo fissavano entrambi con degli occhioni implorevoli. Osservò Subaru; i suoi occhi verdi luccivano divertiti. Nonostante si fosse mantenuto neutrale nella discussione desiderava palesemente ascoltare qualcos'altro. Alla fine l'adolescente cedette con un sospiro.

*****

Kamui era seduto alla finestra della sua stanza e osservava silenziosamente la pioggia sbattere sul vetro, le ginocchia sollevate strette al petto. Ormai era passato quasi un mese dallo scontro al Rainbow Bridge. Da quando Subaru era sparito. Nascose il volto contro le ginocchia, sentendo il familiare flusso di angoscia che accompagnava il pensiero di Subaru attraversare la sua anima. Cosa era stato di lui? Era vivo? Era tornato a Kyoto dalla sua famiglia? O forse aveva deciso di raggiungere il suo amato Seishiro-san?

A quell'ultimo pensiero sentì un tumulto di emozioni esplodere nel suo cuore, troppo forti e troppo contorte perché riuscisse a capirle. Tutto il suo essere rifiutava quell'idea con una forza e con una disperazione che quasi lo sorprendevano. Si strinse istintivamente il petto, cercando di allontanare quel dolore crudele che sembrava volerlo uccidere.

In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta. Kamui fece del suo meglio per allontanare ogni traccia della sua pena dal suo viso, mentre Karen Kasumi entrava nella stanza e si sedeva con grazia signorile accanto a lui.

"Va tutto bene, Kamui?" chiese, gentilmente.

"Sì, certo. Ho solo voglia di restare un po' da solo." rispose l'adolescente, cercando di evitare il suo sguardo.

"Se vuoi la mia opinione non credo che restare da solo ti faccia molto bene. Perché non suoni un po' il pianoforte? È sempre un piacere starti ad ascoltare, e suonare ti ha sempre aiutato a scaricare la tensione."

"Non ne ho voglia."

"Hai voglia di parlare un po' di ciò che ti tormenta?" propose, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Hai voglia di parlare un po' di Subaru-san?"

Alla menzione di quel nome Kamui ebbe l'impressione che un coltello gli si fosse piantato in mezzo al petto. "Non vedo cosa ci sia da dire, dato che non sappiamo nulla di lui." rispose, forse un po' troppo seccamente, ma voleva che lei se ne andasse, non voleva che vedesse i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Intendevo dire del legame tra voi due, dei sentimenti che vi legavano." chiarificò cautamente, ma Kamui si irrigidì involontariamente. Dopo un istante si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara.

"Legame? Di che legame stai parlando? Non c'è nessun legame, non c'è mai stato, altrimenti Subaru ora sarebbe qui." 

"Kamui, capisco il tuo stato d'animo, ma sono certa che Subaru-san--"

L'adolescente si alzò in piedi bruscamente, voltandole le spalle. "Tutti i pensieri e i sentimenti di Subaru erano rivolti al Sakurazukamori e a lui soltanto." la interruppe, con voce dura. Esitò per qualche istante. "Io… non ho mai contato niente." aggiunse alla fine, con amarezza. "Quindi non c'è proprio nulla di cui parlare." Si sedette sul letto, dandole le spalle. "E ora se non ti dispiace, sono stanco, vorrei riposare."

La donna si alzò in piedi, ma non se ne andò subito. "Non tenerti tutto dentro, Kamui, ti farai solo più male." disse, scuotendo la testa, poi si voltò e lasciò la stanza, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Finalmente solo, Kamui crollò sulle lenzuola, permettendo alle lacrime di scorrere liberamente. "Subaru non mi ha mai amato, non mi ha mai visto se non come il 'Kamui' dei Draghi del Cielo…" gemette fra i singhiozzi, con voce rotta. "Se ne è andato perché di me non gli importa nulla, mi ha lasciato solo." Affondò il viso fra i cuscini, sperando che avrebbero attutito i suoi gemiti. Si strinse il petto convulsamente, sentendosi soffocare da quel dolore insopportabile. "Oh, Subaru… Se solo smettesse di far male… Se solo il mio cuore smettesse di fare così male…"

*****

"Com'è andata?" chiese Sorata, con aria preoccupata.

Karen scosse la testa. "Mi ha buttata fuori dopo meno di un minuto." rispose la donna, con aria mesta. "È inutile, non vuole parlare con nessuno, insiste a voler far finta di niente e a tenersi dentro tutto quel dolore."

"Non so quanto resisterà ancora." disse il monaco. 

"Come ha potuto Subaru-san sparire in quel modo, senza dire una parola?" mormorò Arashi, indignata. "Posso capire che la perdita lo abbia sconvolto, ma era ben consapevole di quanto Kamui gli fosse attaccato, doveva sapere quali conseguenze il suo gesto avrebbe avuto su di lui!" Sorata la osservò con un'espressione comprensiva. Sapeva che l'indignazione serviva solo a mascherare la sua preoccupazione per il loro giovane e fragile leader.

"È un miracolo che non si sia ritirato Dentro, dopo quanto è successo." commentò il monaco. Karen scosse la testa.

"Ormai ha capito che è inutile. Ma questo non mi tranquillizza. Non vorrei che tentasse qualche gesto estremo."

"Pensi che sarebbe capace di tentare il suicidio?" chiese Arashi, questa volta palesemente allarmata.

"Conosco persone meno sensibili di lui che si sono uccise per molto meno." rispose la donna, sedendosi al tavolo con una tazza di caffè. "Se lui è arrivato così lontano è stato solo grazie alla presenza di Subaru-san. I sentimenti che Kamui nutre per lui erano il collante che teneva insieme i frammenti del suo cuore. Ma ora che lui ha tradito così la sua fiducia, tutti gli orrori del suo passato e la crudeltà del suo futuro gli sono piombati addosso. Ora… tutto quello che gli è rimasto è il dolore."

"Vorrei avere a portata di mano Subaru-san per fargli entrare un po' di sale in zucca." borbottò Sorata, alzando i pugni con aria eloquente.

"Sarebbe inutile. Il cuore non può essere costretto."

"Lo so, però… Kamui ha già sofferto tanto, non meritava anche questo!" protestò Sorata, con gli occhi lucidi. "È la persona migliore che conosca… Non sopporto di vederlo sprofondare in questo inferno senza poter fare nulla." Arashi gli posò una mano sul braccio, mostrando per una volta gentilezza.

"Purtroppo Subaru-san è l'unico a poter fare qualcosa." disse Karen son un sospiro triste. "E non sappiamo nemmeno se è vivo o morto."

*****

_[Qualche giorno dopo…]_

Appena entrarono nell'appartamento, i Seals capirono immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Nokoru e i suoi due amici li stavano aspettando in salotto con delle facce scure.

"Nokoru-san, cosa è capitato?" chiese Sorata. Aveva un pessimo presentimento.

"Purtroppo devo darvi delle brutte notizie." disse il biondo presidente del Campus. "Riguardano Sumeragi-san." Immediatamente Kamui si irrigidì; sentì un guizzo di dolore al petto, poi più nulla.

"Cosa è successo?" chiese l'adolescente, fissando il capo della famiglia Imonoyama.

"Kamui, forse dovresti sederti…" suggerì Sorata, prendendolo per un braccio, ma il ragazzo si liberò bruscamente dalla sua stretta.

"Cosa è successo?!" chiese ancora, quasi gridando. Nokoru abbassò lo sguardo davanti a quegli occhi viola colmi di angoscia.

"Alcuni dei nostri agenti che tenevano sotto osservazione il Rainbow Bridge stamattina hanno visto un uomo buttarsi oltre il bordo. La descrizione corrisponderebbe a quella di Sumeragi-san." disse Suoh, cercando di trovare il modo più indolore per dare la notizia, anche se sapeva perfettamente che non ne esistevano. Un silenzio di tomba accolse la notizia. Kamui era diventato cinereo. I suoi enormi occhi viola sembravano come vetrificati.

"Purtroppo non è stato possibile ritrovare il corpo per accertarsi dell'identità, ma hanno ripescato questo dall'acqua della baia." disse Akira, tendendo un sacchetto. 

Vedendo che Kamui non faceva nessuna mossa, Sorata lo prese e lo aprì, tirandone fuori dopo un istante un impermeabile bianco. Arashi si coprì gli occhi con una mano alla vista dell'indumento, voltandosi dall'altra parte. Il capo dei Seals tese una mano tremante e tolse la giacca a Sorata. Il suo viso, mentre osservava quell'impermeabile bianco dolorosamente familiare era perfettamente immobile, i suoi occhi color ametista come vuoti.

"Mi dispiace." mormorò Nokoru, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Il ragazzo però non diede segno di averlo sentito.

"Kamui, vieni a sederti." disse Sorata, con gli occhi pieni si lacrime, cercando di smuovere il giovane, ma l'adolescente continuò a fissare l'indumento. Poi, senza dire una parola, si voltò e uscì dall'appartamento, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Frustrato, Sorata diede un pugno sul muro, con un gemito di rabbia. "Dannazione! Perché anche questo?" gridò, addolorato e arrabbiato "Non ha già passato abbastanza?! Perché deve soffrire ancora?!"

"Sorata, calmati…" mormorò la sacerdotessa, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, stringendogli un braccio.

"Non ce la farà, Arashi." disse sconsolato il monaco, scuotendo la testa. "Questo colpo è troppo forte. Non riuscirà a superarlo."

*****

Kamui camminava lentamente per il giardino del grande palazzo Imonoyama. Nelle mani stringeva ancora l'impermeabile di Subaru. La sua mente era vuota, completamente. Non riusciva ancora ad assorbire quello che era successo. 

I suoi piedi si muovevano senza che lui li controllasse, portandolo in mezzo agli alberi. _'Qui una volta io e Subaru ci siamo fermati a chiaccherare,'_ pensò indistintamente passando davanti ad una pianta in particolare. _'Mi aveva chiesto di suonargli qualcosa quando saremmo tornati a casa. E mi aveva sorriso.'_ Al ricordo del viso sorridente del Sumeragi un'ondata di dolore attraversò il suo corpo, raccogliendosi poi dentro il suo petto. Ma nonostante tutto i suoi piedi non si fermavano, aumentarono semplicemente il loro ritmo.

L'adolescente si accorse improvvisamente di essere arrivado al gazebo dove andavano di solito, quando Subaru lo aiutava a fare i compiti. Nonostante non avesse mai finito il liceo, la mente dell'onmyouji era molto acuta, riusciva sempre a guidarlo alla soluzione. E anche quando non ci riusciva, la sua semplice presenza rendeva a Kamui tutto più facile.

Immagini del Sumeragi presero a scorrere nella mente del giovane, ogni ricordo un'ondata di dolore sempre più grande. Barcollando Kamui si aggrappò ad una delle colonne. Il dolore lo sommergeva, lo accecava, ma non riusciva più a capire se era dolore fisico o se era solo il suo cuore. All'improvviso tutto si infranse e Kamui spalancò gli occhi.

Il gazebo era deserto. La panchina su cui il Sumeragi si sedeva sempre era vuota.

Il ragazzo si ritrovò a fissare l'impermeabile bianco che stringeva tra le mani. Quante volte si era aggrappato a quell'impereabile, bagnandolo con le sue lacrime? Quante volte si era lasciato sprofondare fra le braccia di Subaru, tagliando fuori dalla sua mentre tutto il dolore e la sofferenza che lo perseguitavano, lasciandosi scaldare dal calore dell'onmyouji?

Quell'impermeabile era ancora una volta stretto nelle sue mani. 

Vuoto.

Il dolore al petto tornò nuovamente, intenso, insopportabile.

_Vuoto._

_'Subaru è morto'_

L'adolescente corse via e spiccò il volo, fuggendo come impazzito dal Clamp Campus, fuggendo da quel luogo così dolorosamente pieno di ricordi. Atterrò sul tetto di un palazzo adiacente al parco di Ueno. La meravogliosa distesa di ciliegi si srotolava davanti a lui… ingnara… complice…?

"NOOO!!" Un alto e lungo grido di dolore gli uscì dalle labbra, scaturendo dal profondo della sua anima dove qualcosa si era spezzato irrimediabilmente.

Crollò a terra, incapace di smettere di urlare, stringendo al petto l'impermeabile di Subaru, piangendo senza ritegno. Fra i singhiozzi chiamava il nome di Subaru, scongiurandolo di tornare per dirgli che era tutto un brutto sogno e che poi lo abbracciasse come faceva sempre quando aveva degli incubi. Voleva che Subaru venisse da lui e con la sua semplice presenza facesse cessare quel dolore terribile che gli schiacciava il petto. 

Mille ricordi gli balenarono nella mente, momenti di inaspettata felicità che Subaru gli aveva dato.

--

_Kamui era seduto al piano. La giornata non era delle migliori. Nonostante fosse ancora pomeriggio il cielo era cupo e pioveva a dirotto. Per cercare di distrarsi un po', si mise a suonare l'Adagio della sonata 'Al chiaro di Luna' di Beethoven. Era il brano preferito di sua madre, e anche il suo. Aveva sempre trovato rilassante il movimento lento degli arpeggi, che sembravano volerlo cullare con la loro tenerezza. Si accorse che qualcuno si era avvicinato, ma decise di non aprire gli occhi ed aspettare._

_Quando finalmente il brano finì, Subaru gli sorrise gentilmente. "Sei davvero molto bravo." disse, con un leggero sorriso. L'adolescente arrossì mentre l'uomo si sedeva accanto a lui sullo sgabello. "Una volta anch'io sapevo suonare un po'. Mia sorella aveva fatto amicizia con una pianista e aveva insistito per insegnarmi qualcosa, ma è passato talmente tanto tempo che non ricordo più come si fa."_

_"È un peccato, sono sicuro che saresti molto bravo." disse Kamui, con le guance ancora un po' rosse. "Le tue mani sono perfette per suonare il pianoforte." Subaru lo fissò, vagamente divertito._

_"Davvero?" Kamui arrossì un po' di più._

_"Sì. Con le tue dita lunghe riusciresti a coprire facilmente un intervallo di undicesima." disse, annuendo leggermente._

_ Subaru, incuriosito, posò una mano sulla tastiera, aprendola il più possibile._

_"Visto? Avevo ragione. Arrivi anche a una undicesima, infatti." disse con aria allegra il ragazzo. "Mi piacciono le tue mani; sono quelle di un pianista. Senz'altro più  delle mie."_

_"Perché? Cos'hanno che non va le tue mani?" chiese Subaru, osservandolo._

_"Sono troppo piccole." disse Kamui, giocherellando con le dita. "Guarda, arrivo a malapena ad una nona." disse. Infilando la mano sotto quella di Subaru allargò le dita il più possibile, mostrando chiaramente la sua scarsa apertura. Poi si rese improvvisamente conto di come le loro mani erano vicine e arrossì violentemente, iniziando a ritirarsi. Ma prima che potesse farlo l'onmyouji lo trattenne, intrecciando le dita con le sue._

_"Ma sono più sottili, e quindi certamente più agili." disse, Subaru, osservando le loro mani unite. "E poi, non importa se sono adatte o no." disse, alzandosi in piedi, con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. «Resta il fatto che le tue mani creano le melodie più belle che io abbia mai sentito." aggiunse, poi lasciò la mano del ragazzo e si allontanò._

_Kamui rimase immobile seduto al pianoforte, osservando la sua mano posata sul suo grembo, ascoltando nel silenzio il suo cuore battere rapidamente come un tamburo impazzito._

_"Subaru…"_

--

Mille ricordi, tante piccole gioie.

Ora era tutto perduto. Frantumato.

Kamui voleva solo che quel dolore cessasse, che il suo cuore smettesse di far male. _'Perché non sono come l'altro Kamui?'_ pensò, affondando il viso nell'impermeabile umido per le sue lacrime. _'Ha ucciso la propria sorella senza fare una piega. Se fossi come lui non dovrei soffrire così.'_  Invocò nuovamente Subaru, una, dieci, cento volte, sapendo che il gentile onmyouji non avrebbe risposto mai più ai suoi richiami.

Si abbandonò sul pavimento di cemento, il corpo sottile scosso da spasmi e tremiti. Aveva la gola chiusa per il gran urlare, ma le lacrime scendevano ancora copiosamente sul suo viso, e non si sarebbero fermate per molto ancora. Ma a Kamui non interessava. Ora che Subaru lo aveva lasciato per sempre, non c'era più nulla che avesse senso, per lui, nulla che dovesse essere salvato.

Il suo mondo era solo una distesa di rovine.

Un vago senso di allarme lo avvertì che non era più solo su quel tetto. Ma cosa poteva importare? La morsa che gli stringeva il cuore come se volesse stritolarglielo era molto più reale. Sentì una mano sulla guancia che gli sollevava il viso, e attraverso le lacrime si ritrovò a fissare due occhi dorati.

"E così hai saputo del tuo caro Sumeragi." disse Fuma, ma per una volta la sua voce non era fredda, o crudele, sembrava… quasi… gentile. 

Per tutta risposta Kamui strinse più forte le mani sul suo petto, mani che per tutto il tempo non avevano smesso di tenere l'impermeabile di Subaru.

"È incredibile come sia riuscito a ferirti più profondamente di quanto avrei mai potuto fare io." disse, un tocco della solita crudeltà colorava la sua voce. Ma Kamui non diede segno di aver colto la provocazione. Continuò a fissare l'amico-nemico, le lacrime che scorrevano sulle sue guance. Fuma si chinò su di lui, assaggiandole leggermente con la punta della lingua. "Fa male, vero, piccolo? Fa così male che vorresti morire…"

Kamui chiuse gli occhi con un gemito. Fuma rimase in silenzio per qualche lungo istante, scrutando con i suoi poteri nel cuore della sua stella gemella. Un leggero sorriso increspò le sue labbra. "Posso aiutarti, Kamui-chan." disse, protendendosi verso il suo orecchio, così vicino che le sue labbra sfioravano la sua pelle ad ogni istante. "Posso liberarti dal dolore, posso insegnarti a guardare il mondo con distacco." Voltò lentamente il viso sottile del ragazzo più giovane verso di sé, fissando i suoi enormi occhi viola. "Lo vuoi, Kamui-chan? Vuoi che io esaudisca il tuo desiderio?"

Il giovane Seal rimase immobile a lungo, guardando gli occhi dorati di Fuma. Poi, lentamente, si rannicchiò contro il petto ampio del Drago della Terra, nascondendo il volto contro la sua spalla. "Ti prego… Voglio solo che smetta di fare male… Aiutami…" gemette, il suono della sua voce attutito dalla stoffa della camicia di Fuma. 

Il Kamui Oscuro sorrise, rifugiando la sua stella gemella in un confortante abbraccio. Tenendolo protettivamente fra le braccia, spiccò il volo, sparendo in pochi istanti nel cielo pulito.


	2. Capitolo 2

Pairing: SubaruxKamui, in questo capitolo FumaxKamui

Disclaimers: I personaggi non sono miei ma appartengono alle Clamp. Quando scrivo storie cosi' deprimenti ne sono quasi contenta.

Note: Questo capitolo e' piu' moderato in fatto a componenti depressive e piu' breve, ma prometto che mi rifarò abbondantemente nel prossimo capitolo.

Simboli: ... corrisponde ai pensieri

//...// sono ricordi

"Non avremmo dovuto lasciarlo andare." disse Sorata, coprendosi il viso con una mano. "Cosa diavolo avevo per la testa, in quel momento?!"

"Non te la prendere, Sorata." disse Arashi, versandogli una tazza di tè. "Probabilmente se l'avessimo trattenuto si sarebbe chiuso nella sua stanza e quando non lo avremmo visto si sarebbe tagliato le vene." mormorò, con aria mesta. "Anche se è sparito, sappiamo che è ancora vivo."

"Sì, ma in quali condizioni?" esclamò Karen, giocherellando con il suo braccialetto. "Per quel che ne sappiamo potrebbe essersi nascosto da qualche parte a lasciarsi morire."

"Abbiamo cercato per tutta Tokyo, ma non abbiamo trovato nessuna traccia di lui." disse Aoki, scuotendo la testa. "Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi dove sia finito."

"Forse se Subaru-san non se ne fosse andato questo non sarebbe successo." singhiozzò Yuzuriha, affondando il viso nel pelo di Inuki, che guaiva piano sentendo la tristezza della sua padrona.

"Non possiamo far altro che continuare a cercarlo e pregare perché non faccia qualcosa di folle."

"È già passata una settimana da quando è scomparso." disse Sorata con aria mesta. "Speriamo che non sia stato trovato da qualche Drago della Terra."

"Avremmo senz'altro sentito un eventuale duello." asserì Arashi, con la solita calma.

"Perché dai per scontato che ci sarebbe stato un duello?" le disse il monaco, guardandola negli occhi. "In quelle condizioni, si sarebbe senz'altro lasciato uccidere. E se è stato trovato dall'altro Kamui, allora c'è poco di cui stare allegri. Quel pazzo psicopatico se lo sarebbe certamente portato a casa per torturarlo e molestarlo indisturbato."

"Come ha detto Arashi, almeno sappiamo che è ancora vivo. Possiamo solo pregare con tutte le nostre forze perché stia bene."

All'improvviso Inuki si mise ad abbaiare. "Cosa succede, Inuki?" chiese Yuzuriha, asciugandosi le lacrime. L'inugami sembrava incerto, il pelo sulla schiena gli si era rizzato, ma non ringhiava.

Arashi si alzò in piedi di scatto. "Si sta avvicinando qualcuno." disse, estendendo al massimo i suoi sensi.

"È Kamui!" disse Sorata, con un sorriso sollevato.

"Ma non è solo." aggiunse lugubremente Karen. "Andiamo, è meglio uscire dal palazzo e andare a vedere." Gli altri cinque Seals la seguirono e scesero nel giardino, guardandosi intorno in attesa.

Non dovettero aspettare molto. Dopo pochi istanti una familiare figura sottile comparve nella nebbia del crepuscolo, e a mano a mano che si avicinava, si chiarificò ulteriormente. Kamui rimase immobile davanti ai compagni, l'espressione sul suo viso illeggibile.

"Kamui! Sei tornato finalmente! Stai bene?" chiese Yuzuriha. L'adolescente non rispose. Si limitò a fissarli in silenzio. Stava per correre verso di lui, ma Sorata la trattenne per una spalla.

"C'è qualcosa che non va." le bisbigliò Sorata, arretrando.

"Quale perspicacia." ridacchiò una voce profonda, con ironia. "Davvero degno del titolo di Drago del Cielo." Una sagoma imponente apparve alle spalle di Kamui. Fuma avanzò con aria casuale, le mani in tasca, e rimase alle spalle del ragazzo più piccolo, con il suo solito sorriso beffardo.

"Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?!" esclamò Karen, sorpresa.

Il Drago della Terra ridacchiò divertito. Senza smettere di sorridere, abbracciò Kamui da dietro, appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa. "Ora Kamui è mio." disse, sorridendo soddisfatto. "Non è più un Seal, non lo è mai stato veramente. Distruggeremo la razza umana fino all'ultimo esemplare."

"Kamui! Cosa stai facendo?!" grido Sorata. "Non puoi permettergli di farlo! Non devi lasciarti condizionare da lui!"

Kamui sorrise, un sorriso freddo e crudele, lo stesso sorriso dell'altro ragazzo. I suoi occhi viola erano come vetrificati, ed erano gelidi. "Il destino è uno solo: l'annientamento dell'uomo." Il suo sorriso non ondeggiò neppure mentre si adagiava all'indietro contro il petto di Fuma, posando le mani su quelle dell'altro ragazzo che erano strette sulle sue spalle. "Abbatteremo tutte le barriere e stermineremo l'umanità, per liberare la Terra." 

"Kamui, quel mostro ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello!" gridò ancora Sorata.

"Sbagli. Lui mi ha mostrato ciò che non sapevo, mi ha fatto vedere il dolore della Terra. Lui ha esaudito il mio Desiderio." Fuma accarezzò lentamente la guancia morbida e setosa dell'adolescente con la propria, senza smettere di fissare i Seals, profondamente divertito della loro sorpresa e della loro paura. Kamui accarezzò il viso di Fuma. "L'umanità sta distruggendo la Terra, nostra Madre. L'umanità la devasta, le fa del male." Si interruppe per qualche istante, strofinando la guancia contro le labbra del compagno. "Gli uomini hanno ucciso mia madre. E io ucciderò loro." Fuma rise compiaciuto. Baciò il ragazzo sul collo, assaporando per qualche istante la sua pelle candida.

"Uccidili." disse all'orecchio del giovane, abbastanza forte perché anche i Seals lo sentissero. Il sorriso di Kamui si allargò e i suoi occhi guizzarono per qualche istante in anticipazione.

"Con piacere." Si avvicinò lentamente agli ex-compagni. "Prenditene un paio anche tu e sistemiamo la faccenda in fretta. Il tavolo al ristorante è prenotato per le sette e non sarebbe educato far tardi." disse, voltandosi per un istante verso Fuma, con un sorriso quasi gentile, sebbene i suoi occhi fossero freddi come il ghiaccio.

"Speravo che tu lo dicessi." rispose il Kamui Oscuro, raggiungendolo. I due Kamui si voltarono simultaneamente verso i Draghi del Cielo, le loro espressioni ugualmente gelide e crudeli.

E in quell'istante i sei Seals seppero con certezza di non avere più nessuna via di scampo.

*****

Karen si svegliò di soprassalto. Dopo pochi istanti allontanò le nebbie dell'incoscienza e si guardò intorno. Era stesa su un letto grande e comodo, in una stanza a lei sconosciuta. _'Sono morta?'_ si chiese, con una certa curiosità. Poi scartò l'idea, vedendo che le sue ferite erano state bendate. Cercò di alzarsi, ma il dolore la costrinse a lasciar perdere.

"Ti sei svegliata, finalmente." disse una voce familiare. La donna si voltò e vide Subaru Sumeragi, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Lo fissò per qualche lungo istante.

"Allora sono morta davvero." disse con un sospiro. "Peccato."

"Da cosa ti viene quest'idea?" chiese l'uomo, avvicinandosi al letto e sedendosi sulla sedia lì accanto.

"Tu sei morto, quindi per forza di cose devo esserlo anch'io." rispose lei. L'onmyouji la fissò in silenzio.

"A quel che ne so, siamo entrambi vivi e vegeti."

"Non è possibile! Ti hanno visto buttarti giù dal Rainbow Bridge e hanno persino ripescato il tuo impermeabile! Kamui…" La donna si interruppe bruscamente. Suo malgrado gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e girò il viso dall'altra parte.

"È successo qualcosa a Kamui?" chiese Subaru, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce. Asciugandosi gli occhi Karen si voltò verso di lui, con uno sguardo penetrante.

"Cosa ti interessa?" disse, con voce dura. "Te ne sei andato senza dire neanche una parola, come se lui fosse contasse meno di nulla per te, ora non hai nessun diritto di chiedere di lui! E comunque sì, gli è successo qualcosa, grazie per la tua preoccupazione." Subaru rimase in silenzio, sorpreso dallo scoppio emotivo della donna.

"…L'ha presa così male?" sussurrò alla fine, tenendo lo sguardo basso, provando un acuto senso di colpa.

"Tu cosa dici?!" replicò lei,  ironica. Tuttavia esitò per qualche istante, pensando se era il caso di raccontargli tutti. "Come potrebbe non averla presa male?" mormorò alla fine. "Aveva il cuore spezzato. Dopo che te ne sei andato lui è diventato… vuoto. I suoi occhi erano spenti e anche se faceva finta di niente tutti sentivamo quanto stava male. È diventato ancora più magro e pallidissimo, Sorata doveva praticamente obbligarlo a mangiare. Ha ricominciato a soffrire di incubi e quindi non riusciva neanche più a dormire di notte, era sull'orlo del crollo fisico." Karen si interruppe per asciugarsi le lacrime. "Abbiamo provato di tutto per risollevarlo, ma non siamo riusciti a fare nulla, potevamo solo stare a guardarlo soffrire, ad ascoltarlo piangere chiuso nella sua stanza."

Subau rimase a capo chino, senza riuscire a far passare la voce attraverso il nodo che gli stringeva la gola. Alla fine alzò la testa. "Prima hai detto che mi credevate morto. Kamui… Kamui come…" Non ebbe bisogno di finire la frase quando vide scorrere alte lacrime sulle sue guance. 

"È impazzito." rispose, senza neanche disturbarsi ad asciugarsi il viso.

"Impazzito?" ripetè Subaru, incredulo.

La donna annuì. "Dopo che Nokoru-san gli ha dato la notizia della tua 'morte' e il tuo impermeabile, Kamui è sparito. Abbiamo messo sotto sopra tutta Tokyo per cercarlo, ma non abbiamo trovato neanche una traccia. Almeno, fino a ieri sera."

"Cosa è successo ieri sera?"

"Kamui è tornato al Campus, ma non da solo. L'altro Kamui era con lui. E insieme si sono messi a darci la caccia."

Subaru perse la sua espressione neutrale, apparendo sconvolto dalla notizia. "Vuoi dire… che queste ferite…"

Karen annuì. "Non è più lui. Il Kamui Oscuro gli ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello. Ora è freddo, crudele, malvagio." Esitò per qualche istante. "Quando mi ha guardata negli occhi con quel sorriso gelido ho avuto paura. Desiderava realmente ucciderci." Si voltò verso Subaru, sollevandosi per quel che riusciva. "Ti prego, Sumeragi-san, ti supplico, sei l'unico che può aiutarlo. Forse parlando con te tornerò ad essere lo stesso ragazzo gentile e un po' triste di prima."

L'onmyouji restò in silenzio a lungo, assorbendo ciò che la donna gli aveva detto. "Sì." disse alla fine. "Sì. Non posso lasciare che diventi un mostro anche lui."

*****

Kamui era steso sul divano, con aria rilassata.

"Allora." chiese Fuma, sedendosi accanto a lui. "Ti sei divertito alla tua prima caccia?"

Il ragazzo più piccolo annuì. "Non capisco perché non mi hai lasciato ucciderli." disse, girandosi su un fianco, sostenendosi la testa con una mano. L'altro giovane si chinò leggermente su di lui, accarezzandogli lentamente una guancia.

"Perché così è molto più divertente." rispose, con aria indulgente. "Abbiamo ancora tempo prima del Giorno Promesso, ci annoieremmo a morte se uccidessimo tutti i Seals ora." Gli sollevò il viso, fissandolo negli occhi da sopra i piccoli occhiali da sole. "E poi, in questo modo hanno un sapore migliore. La loro paura aveva un gusto delizioso, non trovi?"

Il sorriso di Kamui si fece crudele. "Sì. Quel terrore cieco nei loro occhi, la sensazione di avere la loro vita in mano, quella sensazione di _potere_…" Chiuse gli occhi, come se stesse degustando un vino pregiato. Le sue labbra si distesero nuovamente in un sorriso. "Mi piace andare a caccia." disse alla fine. "È così inebriante… così _eccitante_…" aggiunse, con una particolare enfasi sull'ultima parola, fissando il compagno da sotto le palpebre semi-abbassate, mentre una delle sue mani correva eloquentemente su per il braccio su cui Fuma si appoggiava.

Il Kamui Oscuro sorrise a sua volta, un riflesso della bramosia dell'adolescente balenava nei suoi occhi mentre lo guardava stendersi all'indietro sul divano, voluttuosamente, leccandosi leggermente le labbra socchiuse creando un immagine fortemente sensuale. Si chinò su di lui, fissandolo negli occhi. "Abbiamo ancora la cena sullo stomaco." disse, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice. "Forse sarebbe meglio aspettare un po'."

Kamui sorrise maliziosamente. Aprì le labbra, prendendo in bocca il largo dito del compagno, succhiandolo e accarezzandolo con la piccola lingua vellutata, mentre gli avvolgeva le braccia sottili intorno alle ampie spalle, tirandolo verso il basso.

"Ti voglio." sussurrò, interrompendo per un attimo la sua attività ma senza far uscire il dito dalla bocca. "Adesso."

Sorrise dentro di sé quando Fuma finalmente abbandonò il gioco e catturò le sue labbra con un bacio avido e selvaggio, stringendolo con forza contro il proprio corpo. Sospirò leggermente, mentre i vestiti gli venivano strappati di dosso e non pensò più a niente.

*****

"Karen-san, è un piacere rivederti." la salutò Nokoru, visibilmente sollevato. "E siamo felici di sapere che anche tu sei vivo, Sumeragi-san." Subaru annuì in silenzio.

"Che ne è degli altri?" chiese la soapgirl, accettando l'aiuto di Suoh per sedersi. Le ferite le facevano ancora dannatamente male.

"All'ospedale." rispose il presidente del Clamp Campus. "Sorata ha un braccio e parecchie costole rotte. Arashi sta bene ma non si riesce a farla allontanare da lui. Aoki-san se l'è cavata con una gamba rotta, e Yuzuriha-san ha un polso e una caviglia slogati."

Karen chinò lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. "E Kamui?" chiese, a denti stretti.

Imonoyama scosse la testa. "È sparito insieme al Kamui dei Draghi della Terra e non riusciamo a trovarlo."

"Non potete fare nulla per rintracciarlo?" insistette Karen.

"C'è un solo modo." le rispose Nokoru, con aria cupa. "Aspettare. La prossima barriera che verrà distrutta, sicuramente sarà colpita da lui."

La donna rabbrividì in silenzio.


	3. Capitolo 3

Pairing: SubaruxKamui 

Disclaimers: I personaggi non sono miei ma appartengono alle Clamp.

Note: Ecco che ci addentriamo nella parte deprimente. La narrazione passa in secondo piano; questo capitolo è costituito soprattutto da stralci di diario e biglietti. Scusate se Kamui fa' un po' la figura del feticista, non l'ho fatto apposta. ^^;

Simboli: 

... corrisponde ai pensieri

//...// sono ricordi

/.../ scritte

Subaru se ne stava seduto in solitudine sul grande letto di Kamui, nella stanza che il ragazzo aveva occupato. Ricordava le numerose volte che era corso da lui nel bel mezzo della notte sentendolo gridare in preda agli incubi, per confortarlo. Un sorriso amaro increspò le sue labbra. Kamui era così piccolo di costituzione; sembrava un agnellino smarrito quando se ne stava rannicchiato al centro di quel letto enorme. Il suo profumo di lavanda aleggiava ancora nella stanza, impregnava vagamente anche le lenzuola. Non potè far a meno di chiedersi quante lacrime fossero state versate su quei cuscini nelle ore più scure e più vuote della notte.

Si alzò silenziosamente, scacciando quei pensieri. Andò all'armadio e aprì le ante. Il profumo qui era più intenso. Gli abiti erano piegati e sistemati in pile ordinate, in attesa di essere usati da qualcuno che forse non sarebbe neanche più tornato in quella stanza. Subaru sfiorò con la punta delle dita la cravatta nera appesa al suo gancio, ripensando a quella volta che gliel'aveva allacciata, perché Kamui era ancora ferito e non ci riusciva. Ricordava perfettamente il modo in cui le guance dell'adolescente si erano arrossate così teneramente e come lo aveva sentito trattenere il fiato, quasi involontariamente.

Chinò il capo, sentendosi schiacciare dal senso di colpa. Aveva ferito nel modo più crudele l'unica persona al mondo che ancora gli volesse bene. Kamui contava su di lui, sulla sua amicizia, e lui invece gli aveva voltato le spalle, troppo assorto nel suo dolore per accorgersi di quello che stava infliggendo.

Stava per richiudere le ante quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Scostò una pila di vestiti e trovò sul fondo dell'armadio una scatola. Facendo attenzione a non rovesciare i vestiti la prese e la aprì. C'erano diversi oggetti. Un libro dalla copertina di pelle morbida, celeste, alcune buste, delle foto, un sacchetto con dentro qualcosa di scuro. Si sentì incerto. Se quella scatola era nascosta probabilmente si trattava di cose a cui Kamui teneva molto. Però forse poteva trovare qualcosa su cui far leva per scacciare la follia che si era impadronita dell'adolescente.

Incuriosito si sedette alla scrivania, esaminando il contenuto. La prima cosa che guardò furono le foto. Una era di Kotori, la ragazza dai capelli biondi che era stata amica d'infanzia di Kamui. Sul retro era scritto qualcosa. 

_/L'ho presa di nascosto da casa Monou. Un giorno o l'altro lo dirò a Kotori e le chiederò scusa./_

Subaru sapeva che l'adolescente non aveva mai avuto occasione di farlo. In un'altra foto compariva Kamui sulla tomba di Kotori, assorto ad osservare i rami del grande albero. 

La terza foto fece spalancare leggermente gli occhi a Subaru. Lui e Kamui erano seduti al gazebo, chini sui libri, ma mentre il Sumeragi era contentrato nella sua spiegazione, gli occhi del ragazzo erano fissi su di lui. Subaru era sorpreso. Com'era possibile che non si fosse accorto che qualcuno gli stava scattando una foto? Ma la sorpresa divenne amarezza quando notò l'espressione adorante sul viso di Kamui, le labbra pallide increspate da un lieve sorriso. _Non mi sono neppure mai accorto di quanto lui mi fosse affezionato… Bell'onmyouji che sono…_ pensò, scuotendo la testa. 

Si accorse che anche sul retro di quella foto c'era scritto qualcosa. 

_/Sorata l'ha scattata di nascosto nel tentativo di ricattarmi per farmi fare anche la sua parte di faccende domestiche. Appena l'ho minacciato di riferire tutto ad Arashi mi ha dato la foto senza protestare. Suppongo di doverlo ringraziare./_

Subaru sorrise leggermente, non facendo nessuna fatica ad immaginare la scena. Posando le foto sulla scrivania prese una delle buste. Aprendola vi trovò dentro un lungo ciuffo di capelli biondi legati da un nastrino rosa, accompagnato da un breve biglietto.

/Questo è tutto quello che sono riuscito a conservare di Kotori. Chissà se anche di me resteranno solo qualche foto e un ciuffo di capelli…?/

Mettendo giù la busta ne prese un'altra. Anche questa conteneva un ciuffetto di capelli, corti e neri, legati con un altro nastro, questa volta verde. Subaru capì subito che erano i suoi. Insieme c'era anche un pezzo di benda. Non potè far a meno di chiedersi se era sua anche quella. Leggendo il biglietto allegato trovò conferma ai suoi sospetti. Era datato due giorni dopo lo scontro a Ikeburo in cui il Kamui Oscuro gli aveva strappato l'occhio.

/Questi li ho presi la prima notte che ho passato in ospedale con Subaru. So che non avrei dovuto e spero che lui non venga mai a saperlo perché ci farei la figura del feticista, ma ho perso così tante persone senza che mi restasse nulla. Non posso liberarmi della paura che il destino me lo porti via. Vorrei che almeno di lui mi restasse qualcosa oltre ai ricordi./

Subaru sentì nuovamente un'altra fitta di senso di colpa. Non solo perché stava curiosando fra cose che non gli appartenevano, ma per il modo in cui aveva ignorato completamente Kamui e la fiducia che lui gli aveva concesso. Si alzò in piedi, riponendo nella scatola le buste e le foto, quando qualcosa cadde dal sacchetto che non aveva aperto. Prese in mano l'oggetto, accendendo la lampada per osservarlo meglio.

Trasalì violentemente, riconoscendolo. Era l'accendino di Seishiro. Senza pensarci due volte, prese il sacchetto e lo rovesciò sulla scrivania. Si sentì raggelare. C'era un fazzoletto pulito e impeccabilmente piegato, un pacchetto iniziato di 'Mild Seven' e poi… un lungo e pesante impermeabile nero sporco di sangue e con un ampio squarcio sulla schiena. Con dita tremanti accarezzo lievemente la stoffa. Oh, poteva sentire ancora il suo profumo se avvicinava il viso, un leggero profumo di sigarette, dopobarba e… e sangue. Subaru si lasciò ricadere sulla sedia, incapace di sbloccare la mente._Come_ faceva Kamui ad avere quegli oggetti? Guardò dentro il sacchetto, sperando di trovare anche lì un biglietto, ma non c'era nient'altro.

Si ritrovò fra le mani il libretto celeste. Appena lo aprì capì che si trattava del diario di Kamui. Scorse rapidamente le pagine cercando qualche accenno all'impermeabile. Trovò ciò che cercava nelle pagine che scritte il giorno della morte di Seishiro, quando lui aveva abbandonato il Clamp Campus.

_--_

_/Oggi c'è stato un duello al Rainbow Bridge, in cui il Sakurazukamori è morto. Ora Subaru è… rotto. Come spezzato. Posso sentire quanto sta soffrendo, ma lui non mi ha permesso di aiutarlo, mi ha allontanato. Proverò a tornare da lui più tardi._

_Ho fatto così poco per lui, così poco, proprio come per mia madre, come per Kotori e Fuma, per Tokiko e per lo zio Kyogo e la zia Saya. Oh, dio, perché sono venuto al mondo? Cosa dovrei salvare, quando riesco solo a distruggere le persone che mi stanno vicino?! Io… io vorrei solo che quelli a cui voglio bene siano felici._

_Ma questo è impossibile. Quando ho guardato Subaru stringere il corpo del Sakurazukamori, ho capito che il mio Desiderio non si realizzerà mai. Il suo cuore è morto insieme all'uomo che amava. Mi chiedo se potrà mai essere felice ancora. E il fatto che io lo desideri così tanto, il fatto che la sua felicità mi stia così a cuore, mi fa solo dubitare di più._

_Sono andato da Imonoyama-san e gli ho chiesto se erano stati presi provvedimenti per il corpo del Sakurazukamori. Ha detto che nessuno si era presentato a reclamare il cadavere. Mi sembra ovvio, a quel che ho capito dai racconti di Subaru quell'uomo non aveva famiglia. Gli ho suggerito di farlo seppellire sotto il suo Cigliegio, al Parco di Ueno. Suppongo che sia il luogo più indicato. Ho preso di nascosto l'impermeabile nero del Sakurazukamori. Nelle tasche ho trovato un pacchetto di sigarette, un accendino e un fazzoletto. Chissà cone mai sono un po' sorpreso; forse mi aspettavo di trovare qualcosa di diverso, trattandosi di un assassino. Suppongo che i suoi ofuda nera li abbia usati utti combattendo con Subaru. _

_Non che io intenda conservare niente di lui, sia ben chiaro. Odio quell'uomo. Era un assassino e ha causato a Subaru troppo dolore e… e sì, credo di essere geloso anche se so che non è il caso, perché benché il Sakurazukamori uccida persone innocenti senza il minimo scrupolo ha l'amore di Subaru. Maledizione, il pensiero che un tale mostro possieda qualcosa di così puro e speciale che non merita affatto mi fa infuriare. Quando Subaru gli ha offerto il suo cuore lui lo ha gettato via, lo ha rotto come se non valesse nulla. Lui non si rende neppure conto di quanto tutto questo sia prezioso, di quanto sia grande la sua fortuna!_

_Però… però ho pensato che forse a Subaru avrebbe potuto far piacere tenere qualcosa di lui. Domani gli darò le sigarette e l'accendino, ma non l'impermeabile, non vorrei farlo sentire peggio di come si sente ora._

_Non so quanto sia intelligente quello che sto facendo. Ho rubato degli oggetti da un obitorio e darli a Subaru probabilmente servirà solo a rafforzare il legame di amore, odio e senso di colpa che lo legava – legava? – che lo lega tutt'ora al Sakurazukamori. Però potrebbe farlo felice e quindi non mi importa. L'importante è che Subaru stia bene./_

--

Subaru si sforzò di scacciare il nodo che gli aveva chiuso la gola. Rimase a fissare il diario appoggiato sopra l'impermeabile nero. Sentimenti contrastanti si contrapponevano nella sua mente. Da un lato c'era Seishiro; provava l'impulso di rannicchiarsi sul letto stringendo l'indumento e piangere. Dall'altro Kamui; il senso di colpa per come lo aveva trattato era accresciuto dallo scoprire quanto il ragazzo teneva a lui, dal fatto che era stato disposto a tirarsi da parte pur di farlo contento. 

In tutta la sua vita, Subaru aveva trovato solo un'altra persona che tenesse così tanto alla sua felicità: Hokuto. Hokuto, che ora era morta per colpa sua, perché era stato troppo vigliacco per affrontare Seishiro come avrebbe dovuto e si era invece rinchiuso in se stesso a piangersi addosso. E ora Kamui, che aveva crudelmente ignorato, trattandolo nel peggiore dei modi, abbandonandolo a se stesso.

Rilesse le parole riguardo al Sakurazukamori. Anche a lui era stato fatto dono di un cuore purissimo e colmo di amore, addirittura il cuore di Kamui, il salvatore dell'Umanità e anche lui lo aveva gettato via come se fosse privo di valore, spezzando un tesoro così grande. Le labbra di Subaru si distesero in un sorriso amaro. _Gli assomiglio più di quanto pensassi, più di quanto avrei desiderato,_ pensò, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano.

Provò all'improvviso una terribile sensazione di inadeguatezza. Non era degno di essere un Seal, non era degno di stare in quel luogo, non era degno di leggere quel diario. 

Cio nonostante voltò la pagina. Doveva sapere. Doveva scoprire quanto erano profonde le ferite che aveva inflitto a Kamui, verificare se c'era modo di guarirle. Voleva sapere come il ragazzo aveva preso la sua scomparsa.

Riprese la lettura.

--

/Se ne è andato. Subaru è sparito, se ne è andato dal Clamp Campus. Nokoru-san lo ha fatto cercare anche dal suo schieramento di super-computer, ma non hanno trovato nessuna traccia di lui. Scomparso, così, semplicemente. Sono tornato nella sua stanza per parlargli e l'ho trovata vuota. Subaru se ne è andato. Senza una sola parola di saluto. Conto così poco per lui? So che il Sakurazukamori è l'unico uomo che ama, so che non potrò mai essere speciale per Subaru come lo era lui. Ma pensavo… pensavo di essere almeno un amico. Possibile che la sua gentilezza e la sua amicizia fossero solo dettate dal dovere? Sono solo un incarico temporaneo che terminerà con l'Appocalisse? Io… ho sperato troppo? 

Tutte le volte che mi ha protetto, tutte le volte che mi ha aiutato, il conforto che mi ha dato, i suoi sorrisi… Era solo finzione? No, non posso crederlo, non voglio crederlo. Subaru mi vuole bene. Subaru è mio amico. Subaru… Subaru se ne è andato. Tutta l'Appocalisse, la guerra per il destino del mondo, si è lasciato tutto alle spalle. Anche me. Forse… forse mi sono solo illuso. Sono stato uno stupido come sempre. Cosa mi aveva detto quel giorno il Kamui Oscuro?  'Il Kamui è sempre stato destinato ad essere solo.'  È vero. Sono solo. E ora lo sono più di quanto lo sono mai stato, più di quanto potrò mai esserlo, perché prima avevo almeno me stesso. Ora non più. La mia anima Subaru l'ha presa con sé, se l'è portata via anche se lui non lo sa.

_Vorrei vederlo. Vorrei chiedergli se è davvero mio amico, vorrei implorarlo di starmi vicino, perché senza di lui il mio cuore è vuoto, vorrei abbracciarlo e dirgli che per me è più importante del destino dell'umanità o della mia vita, vorrei allontanare il suo dolore._

_Ed eccomi di nuovo qui a fare l'idiota. Sono il solito egoista. Subaru ha appena perso la persona che amava – l'unica persona che amava -, ora sta soffrendo cento volte più di me, e io sono solo capace di piangermi addosso e desiderare qualcosa di impossibile. Come sempre, d'altronde. E come sempre la colpa di tutto è mia. Se fossi più forte, se fossi arrivato prima, avrei potuto fare qualcosa per risparmiare a Subaru quest'agonia. È colpa mia, perché sono troppo debole. È colpa mia, perché mi sono innamorato di lui anche se sapevo che inevitabilmente il destino gli si sarebbe accanito contro, anche se sapevo che il mio amore uccide le persone. È colpa mia, perché amandolo gli ho fatto del male. Se almeno potessi chiedergli perdono…//_

--

Subaru si interruppe, scosso. "Non sei tu a dover chiedere perdono, non sei mai stato tu, Kamui…" sussurrò, accarezzando la carta raggrinzita per le lacrime e l'inchiostro sbavato, desiderando acutamente di avere sotto le dita i morbidi capelli scuri dell'adolescente, desiderando di poter guardare in quelle enormi pozze violacee, in quello specchio che rifletteva la sua stessa anima oltre che alla sua immagine. Occhi che non desideravano altro che guardare lui e i suoi rari sorrisi.

Sfogliò il diario fino all'ultima pagina che era stata scritta e lesse un'ultima volta.

--

_/Vorrei non essere mai nato. _

_Se io non esistessi questa stupidissima battaglia non verrebbe combattuta, mia madre sarebbe viva e Kotori, Fuma e i loro genitori sarebbero felici. Subaru non avrebbe perso l'occhio e forse sarebbe riuscito a realizzare il suo desiderio. Molte vite non si sarebbero spente, molte felicità non sarebbero state infrante, molto sangue non sarebbe stato versato. _

_Sono maledetto. _

_Subaru ha fatto bene ad andarsene, prima di perdere anche la vita. Ma probabilmente ora che il Sakurazukamori è morto questo mondo per lui è solo un inferno. Un inferno che anch'io ho contribuito a creare. Le mie mani sono sporche di sangue più di quelle del Kamui Oscuro. _

_Sono dannato, sono pericoloso, sono inutile. _

_Sono indesiderato. _

_Da quando Subaru non c'è più gli incubi sono tornati a perseguitarmi. Per questo sono qui a scrivere, anche se è notte fonda. È bella, la notte, così profonda eppure così luminosa. Mi piace stare a guardare la luna, è come del miele caldo fra le mie labbra dopo aver assaggiato la bruciante amarezza delle mie paure più grandi. E la cosa peggiore, di questi sogni, è la consapevolezza che per quanto siano brutti, l'incubo peggiore sarà sempre lì ad attendermi quando aprirò gli occhi._

_Vorrei dormire. Vorrei riposare, finalmente, addormentarmi e forse non svegliarmi più. Sono così stanco… Stanco di svegliarmi nel cuor della notte con il volto bagnato di lacrime e il suono delle mie urla nelle orecchie, stanco di essere costretto a combattere contro un avversario che si cela dietro il volto del mio miglior amico, stanco di causare altre morti, stanco di sentirmi in colpa, stanco di essere debole, stanco di essere solo. Stanco di essere considerato importante soltanto perché sono 'Kamui'._

_A nessuno importa di Kamui Shiro. Tutte le persone che gli volevano bene sono morte. Per il mondo esiste solo il Drago del Cielo e nessuno, amico o nemico, guarda oltre a questo. Anche Subaru mi vedeva solo come 'Kamui'. Mi ha salvato e mi ha protetto perché era il suo dovere, e probabilmente mi è stato amico solo per farmi contento, perché per lui c'era solo Seishiro, non c'è mai stato posto per me. A nessuno importa di Kamui Shiro. Neanche a Kamui Shiro._

_Eppure non ce l'ho con Subaru per essersene andato, non posso rimproverargli nulla. Stava soffrendo troppo per pensare ad un adolescente incapace e ingenuo come me. Sono uno sciocco, perché per tutto il tempo ho continuato a non voler vedere la verità, ho continuato a sperare di poter alleviare il suo dolore. Poi lui non se n'è andato e sono stato costretto a rendermi conto che avevo solo peggiorato le cose. Nonostante tutto io continuo ad amarlo e a sperare che sia vivo e stia bene, che in un modo o nell'altro sia riuscito a sopravvivere._

_E così tutto ciò che posso fare è aspettare. Aspettare l'arrivo del Giorno Promesso, nella speranza che finalmente, dopo che l'Appocalisse si sarà conclusa, potrò finalmente riposare. Per vincere la battaglia sarò costretto ad  uccidere Fuma, distruggendo l'ultima cosa che mi è rimasta. Non avrò più niente a trattenermi in questo mondo, l'ultima traccia della mia esistenza sarà cancellata. Credo che dopo tornerò a quel che rimane del tempio Togakure, mi siederò sotto il grande ciliegio nel cortile in cui tante volte ho giocato da piccolo e mi taglierò i polsi. Poi resterò a guardare i fiori e a pensare finchè i miei occhi non si chiuderanno. A pensare a Subaru. Forse se morissi con l'immagine del suo volto nella mente, la mia anima andrà da lui, prima di lasciare questo mondo. Oh, sì, sarebbe così bello rivederlo per l'ultima volta, guardare ancora nei suoi occhi e sprofondare per sempre in quelle profondità smeraldine. Non c'è nulla che desideri di più. Possibile che non mi venga concesso neanche un desiderio così semplice? Solo un istante, mi basterebbe, solo un istante per rivedere il suo viso, per guardare nei suoi occhi, un guizzo di verde prima del buio eterno. Anche se non potessi parlargli, anche se non potessi neppure dirgli che lo amo, voglio solo vederlo. Darei tutto, ogni cosa che possiedo, ogni cosa che sono e che mai sarò, il destino della Terra o dell'Umanità, tutto cederei perché lui mi guardi e veda me, non il Drago del Cielo, ma solo Kamui. _

_Subaru… Nonostante i grandi poteri che dicono io possieda, non sono stato capace di tenerti accanto a me, non sono riuscito neppure a proteggerti… Mi dispiace, mi dispiace per essere così inutile, così… così debole… Mi dispiace per tutte le persone che non ho protetto… Il giorno che morirò verserò il mio sangue per loro, per tutti loro, una goccia per ogni ferita che ho causato… Per mia madre, per la zia Tokiko, per lo zio Kyogo e per la zia Saya, per Daisuke, per Yuzuriha e per il suo Inuki… Per Kotori,  per Fuma… Per Subaru… È questa l'unica cosa che mi fa andare avanti, la speranza, quando mi sveglio, che questo giorno sia l'ultimo, la speranza ogni volta che mi addormento che non ci sarà un risveglio…_

_E di cosa sarà di questo diario, non lo so. Tanto, anche se qualcuno lo trovasse e lo leggesse, che differenza farebbe? Nessuno ha mai voluto ascoltare le grida del mio cuore. Forse lo brucerò, per risparmiarmi la vergogna che qualcuno trovi la scatola con i miei 'tesori'. È patetico il modo in cui mi sono aggrappato a quelle piccole cose, la disperazione quasi ostinata che mi ha spinto a vivere ogni giorno in più confidando in un suo sguardo, in una carezza. È patetico il modo in cui il mio cuore accellerava improvvisamente se mi sorrideva ed è ancora più patetico il fatto che non riesco a smettere di piangere anche se è passato un mese da quando mi ha lasciato, anche se è così chiaro che non ho fatto altro che illudermi._

_Non voglio più vivere una vita così vuota, così dolorosa. Solo, agonizzante in un'oscurità insopportabilmente deserta, abbandonato al mio dolore come un relitto in mezzo al mare. Quando morirò non una lacrima verrà versata sul mio ricordo, perché non ci sarà nessuno a piangere e nemmeno nessuno a ricordarmi./_

_--_

Il diario cadde a terra e Subaru nascose il volto tra le mani, singhiozzando silenziosamente. Quanto dolore era celato nel piccolo corpo di Kamui, quanta disperazione riempiva i suoi grandi occhi viola, così tanta sofferenza che neanche lui ne aveva capito completamente la profondità. 

Nonostante tutte le ferite che gli aveva causato Kamui non gli aveva mosso una sola parola di biasimo. Non lo aveva odiato come lui aveva odiato Seishiro. Kamui continuava ad amarlo e rimproverava se stesso per ciò che era successo a Subaru. Si accorse di non essere più solo, ma la cosa non gli importava.

"Tutto bene?" chiese prudentemente Karen, avvicinandosi alla scrivania.

Subaru gli indicò l'impermeabile che era ancora appoggiato sul tavolo. "Questo era di Seishiro-san. Il giorno in cui…" Le parole gli rimasero in gola. Si impose di proseguire il discorso. "Quel giorno Kamui aveva recuperato queste cose per darle a me." 

Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. "E anche dopo che me ne sono andato in quel modo lui le ha tenute. Nonostante _odiasse_ Seishiro, nonostante io lo avessi abbandonato in modo crudele, nonostante pensasse che non mi importava nulla di lui, le ha tenute…" 

Chinò il capo, lasciando che i capelli gli ricadessero sulla fronte, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano lentamente le guance. "Lui ha continuato a sperare che io sarei tornato e che avrebbe potuto farmi contento dandomi queste cose, anche se questo voleva dire legarmi per sempre al ricordo un altro, anche se voleva dire cancellare ogni possibilità che poteva avere con me, anche se voleva dire dover rinunciare alla cosa che desiderava di più… Solo… solo farmi felice…" Strinse le mani a pugno, furioso con se stesso.  "Cosa ho fatto di buono nella mia vita per meritare così tanto amore?" Scosse la testa, singhiozzando. "Sono un mostro per quello che gli ho fatto."

La donna si inginocchiò accanto a lui, stringendogli una spalla. "Le recriminazioni non servono a nulla, Subaru-san, non cambiano il passato né il futuro." disse, con voce triste. "Né tu né nessun altro ha imposto a Kamui di sacrificarsi per te, lo ha fatto di sua volonta, perché ti amava. Se ora tu ti rimproverassi per questo disprezzeresti ciò che ha fatto e questo lo renderebbe ancora più triste."

"Ma saperlo non serve nemmeno ad attenuare il dolore che gli ho inflitto o quello che gli infliggerò, perché io non lo amo. Gli voglio bene perché è mio amico, probabilmente l'unico che io abbia, ma non posso amarlo. Kamui aveva ragione, per me c'è solo Seishiro, anche se lui è morto non riesco a dimenticarlo."

"Sono più che certa che lo faresti incredibilmente felice anche solo dicendogli che per te è un amico." Mormorò gentilmente Karen. "Lo sanno gli dèi quanto lui ha bisogno di un po' di affetto. Accettare la sua amicizia sarebbe una grande cosa, per lui."

"Non so se posso ancora essergli amico… Non dopo il modo in cui l'ho trattato e la sofferenza che gli ho causato. Non ora che sò di poterlo ferire così facilmente e così a fondo."

"È proprio per questo che non ti ha mai voluto dire nulla, perché temeva che te ne saresti andato o che gli avresti rimproverato i suoi sentimenti per te." La donna si rialzò, rassettandosi la gonna. "Il cuore non può essere costretto, Subaru-san. Tu non puoi obbligarti ad amare Kamui, proprio come lui non sa imporsi di smettere di amare te. Farglielo pesare andandosene di nuovo sarebbe ben più crudele che restare con il rischio di ferirlo."

Subaru rimase in silenzio a lungo, riflettendo sulle sue parole. Alla fine si alzò, riponendo con la massima cura tutti gli oggetti al loro posto. Rimise la scatola nell'armadio e richiuse le ante.

"Ora la cosa più importante è far tornare Kamui in sé." disse, guardando la donna negli occhi. 

Karen gli sorrise, stringendogli un braccio in segno d'appoggio.


	4. Capitolo 4

Pairing: SubaruxKamui, in questa parte qualche FumaxKamui

Disclaimers: I personaggi sono delle Clamp. Li ho soltanto presi in prestito per un po', dopo li restituisco, promesso.

Note: Oooh, questa è, insieme agli stralci di diario, la parte che preferisco della storia. Povero piccolo Kamui... Qui ho deciso di fare un arbitrario salto temporale, perché le battaglie e i duelli mi creano sempre qualche problema. ^^; Comunque al pezzo mancante provvederò più avanti. Siate clementi...

Simboli: 

... corrisponde ai pensieri

//...// sono ricordi

Passarono sei giorni prima che Hinoto li avvisasse di aver sognato che la prossima barriera sotto attacco sarebbe stata Ginza. Yuzuriha, Sorata e Aoki non erano in condizioni di combattere, così erano andati solo Subaru, Arashi e Karen.

Una volta arrivati sul posto, i tre si guardarono attorno, in attesa.

"Ricorda, Subaru-san." lo ammonì la sacerdotessa del tempio di Ise. "Anche se Kamui ti potrà rivolgere parole di scherno o di accusa, anche se ti attaccherà con ferocia spietata, non è realmente lui." Avrebbe voluto dire di più, ma Karen la interruppe con un gesto della mano, indicando la folla dall'altra parte della strada.

I due Draghi si avvicinavano come se niente fosse. Stavano chiaccherando normalmente, mangiando un gelato. Poi Kamui si voltò e il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Subaru. Negli occhi viola balenò per qualche istante lo stupore. Senza smettere di fissare il Sumeragi fece un segno a Fuma e i due si diressero verso di loro. Sul viso delicato di Kamui comparve un sorriso ironico.

"Sembrava che tu avessi ragione, 'Kamui', quando hai detto che per vincere i Draghi del Cielo sarebbero stati disposti anche a resuscitare i morti." disse l'adolescente al compagno ad alta voce, in modo che anche i tre Seals lo sentissero. Fuma rise brevemente.

"Indubbiamente devono essere ancora più disperati di quanto avessimo immaginato." rispose, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita sottile e attirandolo contro di sé con fare possessivo. Finalmente la coppia raggiunse il terzetto dei Seals. Per qualche istante nessuno parlò.

"Ciao, Subaru." disse infine Kamui, ancora magiando il suo gelato. "È proprio vero che chi non muore si rivede, eh?"

"C'è da congratularsi per la puntualità." ridacchiò Fuma, strofinando il naso contro i capelli lucidi del compagno. "Appena un mese e dodici giorni di ritardo." Subaru rimase immobile, senza degnarsi di rispondere alla provocazione.

"Kamui, voglio parlarti." disse semplicemente, guardando l'adolescente negli occhi.

"E cosa c'è di così importante da farti strisciar fuori dal sasso sotto cui ti eri nascosto?" chiese Fuma, ma Kamui lo zittì con una lieve gomitata.

"Andiamo, 'Kamui', non prenderlo in giro." disse, con aria perfettamente seria. Per un istante Subaru credette che il giovane fosse tornato in sé, ma subito a smertirlo un sorriso di derisione comparve sul suo volto. "Dovrei essere onorato dal fatto che l'ex capo del Clan Sumeragi e attuale Sakurazukamori abbia trovato un po' di tempo per me in mezzo a tutti i folti impegni che lo devono aver tenuto occupato da un mese a questa parte, non credi?" Fuma ridacchiò divertito. Subaru non mancò di notare che la mano che stringeva la vita di Kamui era scesa più in basso, fermandosi sulle anche sottili.

"Allora va bene. Mentre tu sei impegnato a parlare con il Sakurazukamori io mi occuperò della barriera di Ginza." disse, togliendogli il braccio da intorno ai fianchi. Un lampo gelido attraversò gli occhi di Kamui dietro il suo sorriso.

"Avevi detto che Ginza era per me." disse. Immediatamente Subaru ebbe un brutto presentimento.

"Sei stato tu a dire di volerti occupare dei Seals." rispose Fuma con un'alzata di spalle, ma i suoi occhi erano tutt'altro che incuranti.

"Questa barriera è mia." esclamò Kamui, il viso mortalmente serio e uno sguardo gelido e pericoloso negli occhi. I due si fronteggiarono in silenzio, completamente dimentichi del pubblico. Poi le labbra di Fuma si distesero in un ampio sorriso.

"Come desideri, piccolo." cedette, compiaciuto. Accarezzò per qualche istante le morbide ciocche nere. "È così che ti voglio." Si chinò verso il suo orecchio. "Anche se ti preferisco nudo e sudato sotto di me, mentre urli e ti dibatti come una puttana." bisbigliò, leccando leggermente il lobo. Anche Kamui sorrise.

"Se mi parli così mi fai venire voglia." sussurrò in risposta. "Dopo aver abbattuto il kekkai potresti fottermi in mezzo alle macerie, con ancora il loro sangue addosso e le grida agonizzanti di quei patetici umani tutto intorno." suggerì, con voce sensuale, strusciandosi leggermente contro di lui. Un lampo di avidità attraversò gli occhi dorati. Fuma afferrò improvvisamente Kamui per i capelli e gli strattonò indietro la testa, divorando la sua bocca in un bacio bramoso e violento. L'adolescente rispose al bacio con altrettanto impeto, ignorando completamente gli sguardi furiosi che i tre Seals gli stavano lanciando.

Dopo un lungo minuto i due si separarono per respirare. Fuma si leccò seduttivamente le labbra, ancora gustando il sapore di Kamui. "Chiudiamo la faccenda in fretta." mormorò. L'adolescente annuì, con un sorriso freddo.

Karen distolse lo sguardo dai due Kamui e concentrò le sue energie, alzando la sua barriera a forma di piramide. Il capo dei Messaggeri sorrise alle due donne. "Sembra che dovrò essere io a occuparmi di voi, signore." Dopo queste parole lanciò due palle d'energia contro di loro, iniziando il duello.

"Allora." disse Kamui con un ampio sorriso. "Perché non approfittiamo di questo breve tempo per risolvere le cose fra di noi una volta per tutte?"

Mentre osservava quel sorriso, Subaru lo guardò negli occhi e capì senza possibilità di dubbio che Kamui lo avrebbe ucciso.

*****

_[Tre giorni dopo]_

"Sei riuscito a parlargli?" chiese ansiosamente Sorata a Subaru, che stava scendendo le scale. Con sua sorpresa l'onmyouji scosse la testa.

"Sono rimasto con lui per più di mezz'ora, e ha parlato solo una volta per dirmi di andarmene." disse, e il monaco del Kansai capì che anche Subaru era molto sorpreso. Dal divano su cui era stesa Karen sospirò.

"Forse sarebbe meglio evitare di lasciarlo solo." suggerì. Tentò di alzarsi, ma Sorata la fece stendere di nuovo. Poi il giovane sparì in cucina, tornando dopo poco portando un vassoio con tre tazze di tè. Ne porse una sia a Subaru che a Karen, dopodichè si lasciò sprofondare nella poltrona con la sua.

"Credo che Kamui abbia molta paura." disse Karen, dopo un lungo silenzio, scuotendo la testa. "Ha paura di se stesso, di fare ancora del male ad altri, per questo cerca di isolarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non vorrebbe restare solo perché ciò lo fa star male."

"Qualcunque cosa si cerchi di fare, purtroppo finiamo solo col ferirlo ulteriormente." mormorò Sorata, sconsolato, osservando il tè dentro la sua tazza come se potesse trovarvi una soluzione.

"Karen-san ha ragione. È meglio che resti con lui, anche se non vuole." annuì Subaru, finendo di bere il tè. 

Tornò al piano di sopra e aprì la porta della stanza di Kamui, entrando. Rimase impietrito sulla soglia quando la trovò vuota. Rapidamente controllò le altre camere e i bagni, ma dell'adolescente nessuna traccia.

Si precipitò giù dalle scale. "Kamui è sparito!" gridò. Sorata balzò immediatamente in piedi.

"Non è possibile! Come può essere scappato nelle sue condizioni?!" balbettò incredulo.

"Niente panico!" esclamò Karen, stringendogli un braccio. "Pensaci un attimo, non ci sono molti posti in cui potrebbe voler essere andato. Proviamo a controllare alla tomba di Kotori."

"È inutile cercare in luoghi del genere." disse il monaco. "Mio dio, è _cieco_, non sarebbe in grado di arrivarci da solo senza perdersi. Potrebbe essere ovunque!"

"Ma almeno è un punto di partenza." riflettè Subaru. "In ogni caso con le ferite riportate nello scontro a Ginza non può essere arrivato molto lontano."

"Ma si tratta di pursempre di Kamui. I suoi poteri lo guideranno ovunque voglia andare." disse Karen. "Voi due andate lì, intanto io cerco di rintracciare gli altri."

Subaru e Sorata impiegarono pochi minuti a raggiungere il grande albero sotto cui la compagna d'infanzia di Kamui era stata sepolta, ma sfortunatamente il ragazzo non si trovava lì.

"Lo sapevo, si è senz'altro perso. Non riusciremo più a trovarlo!" esclamò il monaco, preoccupatissimo.

"Mantieni la calma, Arisugawa-kun, certo non lo troveremo più facilmente facendoci prendere dal panico." lo invitò il Sumeragi, ma anche lui, dentro di sé, era in ansia per il giovane. Solo, cieco, in preda al senso di colpa e al dolore… chissà dove poteva essere finito. 

"Proseguiamo le ricerche, coraggio!" chiamò il ragazzo del Kansai, ma Subaru rimase in silenzio ad osservare l'albero.

"Kotori-san, Kamui sta molto male." disse, sottovoce, accarezzando la corteccia della pianta. "Aiutaci a trovarlo." pregò, appoggiando la fronte all'albero. 

Per qualche istante non successe nulla. C'era solo silenzio, gli scoiattoli stavano immobili sui rami e non una sola foglia si muoveva. Poi un uccelino attraversò il cielo. Svolazzò in cerchio sopra i due Seals. Lasciò cadere qualcosa ai piedi di Subaru, poi volò via.

"Cos'è?" chiese ansiosamente Sorata.

"È un talismano per l'amore." disse l'onmyouji, raccogliendo l'oggetto. "Un talismano…"

"Probabilmente non significa nulla." mormorò Sorata, sconsolato. "Torniano alla Imonoyama mansion dagli altri."

All'improvviso un pensiero si formò nella mente di Subaru. "Il tempio!" esclamò, con un mezzo sorriso.

"Ma certo, il posto in cui Kotori e Fuma vivevano una volta, il tempio Togakure." concordò il monaco, dandosi una pacca sulla fronte.

Ma subito il sorriso si congelò sulle labbra di Subaru. I suoi occhi divennero enormi. 

_//La figura lacera di un adolescente inginocchiato a terra, le ali nere sulla sua schiena spezzate, inutilizzabili//_

"Oh, no…" sussurrò, con un filo di voce. Nella sua mente risentiva una frase che aveva letto qualche giorno prima su un diario. "Kamui!" gridò, spiccando il volo, ancora con il talismano stretto in mano, con Sorata alle calcagna.

_//Un viso angelico, delicato come porcellana contorto in un'espressione di dolore inimmaginabile. I grandi occhi ametista chiusi, irrimediabilmente feriti, le guance color avorio rigate da lacrime di sangue//_

 "Subaru!" gli gridava il monaco, sforzandosi di stargli dietro. Ma il Sumeragi sembrava come impazzito, correva e correva. Non udiva i richiami di Sorata, la sua mentre era altrove, smarrita nei ricordi di ciò che era accaduto pochi giorni prima.

_//La piccola schiena arcuata all'indietro, le ali contorte stagliate contro il sole, il viso rivolto al cielo, le labbra spalancate in un grido inumano di sofferenza, l'ultimo disperato richiamo di un'anima ultraterrena che urlava il dolore atroce che era stata costretta a portare//_

 "Subaru-san, aspetta!!" chiamò ancora Sorata, tentando di farsi udire, ma ormai l'onmyouji era quasi sparito tra i palazzi ben davanti a lui. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, terrorizzato, non osando dar voce al terribile sospetto che si faceva più concreto ad ogni istante. 

_//Un viso rigato di sangue volto verso degli occhi dorati che lo fissavano imperscrutabili. "Uccidimi…"//_

"Kamui, ti prego non farlo…" sussurrò, pregando dio o a chiunque altro potesse importare di farli arrivare in tempo.

_//"Uccidimi!!"//_

Subaru finalmente atterrò davanti al portale del tempio Togakure. Senza perdere un istante corse verso il cortile, pregando con tutto se stesso di essersi sbagliato. Voltò l'angolo della casa che dava sul cortile e rimase immobile, congelato.

Kamui era steso sotto il grande ciliegio, adagiato in mezzo alle sue radici. Il suo volto era tranquillo, sereno, quasi sorridente. La benda che prima gli avvolgeva il viso era ora a terra e  i occhi begli occhi viola, ormai ciechi, erano spalancati sui lunghi rami fioriti.

Un coltello insanguinato era buttato accanto a lui, mentre la già ampia pozza di sangue sotto le sue mani dilagava sempre di più.

Subaru corse verso l'albero e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio accanto al ragazzo, raccogliendolo tra le braccia incurante del sangue. 

"Kamui!" gridò Sorata inorridito, sopraggiungendo.

"Va a chiamare aiuto!" disse Subaru, ma il ragazzo del Kansai non riusciva muoversi, gli occhi fissi sulle mani insanguinate del loro leader. "Sorata, _presto_!!" Finalmente il monaco parve scuotersi e annuendo corse via. 

Subaru strinse il fragile corpo dell'adolescente, sostenendolo delicatamente, come se fosse una bambola di porcellana. "Kamui…" chiamò piano, accarezzando leggermente una guancia candida. Il giovane parve muoversi un po'.

"Su… Suba…ru?" sussurrò il Drago del Cielo, con un tenue filo di voce.

"Sì, sono qui." disse, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Non preoccuparti, Sorata è andato a chiamare un'ambulanza, tra poco arriveranno e si prenderanno cura di te." Gli baciò leggermente la fronte, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Tieni duro per un po', Kamui, non mollare ora."

Kamui sospirò debolmente. "Ho desiderato così tanto… rivederti… prima di andarmene…" bisbigliò, strofinando teneramente il viso contro la spalla del Sumeragi. "Ora sto morendo… e tu sei qui… ma lo stesso… non posso vederti…" Sulle sue labbra si disegnò un lieve sorriso. "Ironico…"

"No, Kamui, non stai morendo." disse Subaru, strigendolo più forte. "Non puoi morire, non anche tu. Non lasciarti andare, coraggio." Affondò il volto nei morbidi capelli neri del ragazzo, soffocando un singhiozzo. Sentiva il corpo magro abbandonarsi contro di lui, mentre lentamente la vita lo abbandonava. "Kamui!" chiamò forte, scuotendolo gentilmente quando vide che i suoi occhi si stavano chiudendo lentamente.

Una lacrima solitaria cadde dagli occhi spenti che il giovane non riusciva quasi più a tenere aperti, scivolando sulla guancia liscia. Le sue labbra pallide si mossero, formando il nome del Sumeragi, sebbene nessun suono uscisse dalla sua bocca.

"Kamui! Kamui, no!!" gridò Subaru, sconvolto dalla sua stessa impotenza a salvare l'amico.

"Su..." riuscì finalmente a dire Kamui, così piano che quasi l'onmyouji non lo sentì. "Ti... amo... Su... ba... ru..."

Mentre la piccola testa mora ricadeva contro il suo petto, abbandonata, le palpebre si chiusero, celando alla luce del mondo quei preziosi occhi viola.

--------------------------

Kemis: Lo so che questo capitolo è molto deprimente, ma fatevi ugualmente coraggio, che potrebbe andar peggio. Potrei essere una delle Clamp. *risata lugubre*


End file.
